A World Ruled By Fate
by xXsavageotaku2005Xx
Summary: The greatst Story ever told
1. my sensei is a train!

AN: hello gays! im xXsavage_otaku2005Xx you domt know me yeet but im the author f this story (if you couldnt tell from this not)!!!!!!! i wold like to thank my frens and familu forr theyre support ve nd makin me do what I love!!!!! but nver minf all that enjoy the stry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_chapter 1 my sensei is a train????!!!!_**

Hi ther my name is Tiffany (AN: OMG I'm n my on stort how irriginal rigt) I m n eitean year old guy with short pur whit hair an brigt purpl eys whoo liks t dress in drg as a maid I don't go by myy rel name anymor (AN: I guess its prt f me now lol) and I am considerd to b a trap. This one tim i went on a dat with a rel hotti named Gerard who onc sayng in a onc realy populr band calld may chemca bromance (but the musc is pretty meh) anyways i got hm in the bedroom and he ran his hand up my thighs (AN: Oopsie, ive realized my spell check was off lol! I guess it's too late now) and my raging member was poking up very cleary but he didn't notice. He proceeded to tongue me very aggressively as he grabbed my balls and screamed and ran out the door not knowing that i was actually a man. so yeah that should be prime example of hw much of a trap i am. i dont really have any friends so every night i pray to our god Shaggy to one day find a boyfriend who sees me for me. he answered my prayers one night when i was so undescribingly horny after making out with my poster of Keanu Reeves and Shaggy came to me in physical form bent me over the kitchin counter and rammed his 16 inch member into me without any lube and whispered zoinks into my ear with every single thrust he dilivered. he came imside my as lik a bucket load of milk and faded away after saying that amazing orgasm he gave me was only 2 percent of his power (AN: Oh god he's such a fucking beast lmao) Anyways i will soon be a student at Death Weapon University and lord Death assigned me to attend Thomas Sensei's class. Thomas is a sentient blue train who gets around the school on tracks layed throughout the school and very famous for being one of the greatest meisters to ever live.

"Hello everyone welcome to my class! I am very pleased to meat you all and dont be shy to ask questions!" Said Thomas-sensei with his carts hanging out of the room.

"How is it that your allowed to take up space throughout the halls of the school but ware not allowed to drive in here?" I looked to my left… it was Speed Racer who asked the question just now.

"Well, Speed i kind of need these tracks to fucking live you fuck." Thomas-sensei said with annoyence in his voice.

"Why are you all in such a pissie mood? I cannot believe that you would be complaining about the set class as Thomas-sensei is a legend in this world?" Behind me was a sexy bowl headed bushy eyebrowed man from heaven, Rock Lee.

"That still doesnt make it fair!" Said Speed.

"You just want to drive your gayass car! Do not bring Thomas-Sensei into this!" Lee said with anger.

"Why is this even a discusion?! Just focus on the class!" Said some annoying bitch named Maka.

Finally I spoke "I would like to see youre gayass car Speed!"

Speed looked up with me with his beautiful blue eyes and his glowing lashes… he leaped from his seat to mine and started aggressively making out with me. He undid tore open my tights at the pelvese and started stroking me until i came. Lee was masturbating his 4 inch member as Thomas-Sensei was watching with intense interest and Maka was snapping pics to use to fuck herself on her own time. I threw down Speed and starting aggressively sucking his 12 inch man meat until he shot his love into my mouth… (AN: OMFG this is soooo hot…) The entire class had a huge fuck fest and the school bell rang and we all went to our designated dorms where we would live during the events of this story!

AN: THANK U ALL 4 READIN!!! I HOPE TO WRITR AS MUCH AS I CAN!!!


	2. im in the girls dorm!

AN: tank u gays so mich for fedbax! I hop it"s god! lmao!

**chapter 2 im in the girls dorm?!**

After our big train orgy in the calssroom we were shown to our dorms where we would be staying for the next few years on camps. I opned the dor to the dorm i would be living in and it was a beautiful interioer inside on the inside with marrbol flooring and red carpet and a chandler and potted plants and a 70 inch flat screen tv (AN: It's pretty insid! ^-^) and Maka looking at her porn on the red couch… WAIT…. MAKA?! She looked over her magazine with a nude cover of Papyrus (AN: OMG Papyrus is liek almos naked guys! X3) and gave me attitude asking why I am her.

"Why are you here?" She said agrily.

"Well… I guess they thought I was a girl because of my feminine figure and my dress I wear…" I said with a big embaressedd blush.

"Well that seems strange seeing how your big ass dick was being stroked by Speed for the public eye… I guess Sensei thought it would be funny to do that to you seeing how fucking gay you are…" She exclaimed like a fucking bitch.

Suddenly a black haired asian chick with small twin tails and greenish blueish eyes came down the stairs and looked in my direction.

"Oh! Are you the new girl I've heard so much about? I'm Marinette I heard you caused a bit of scene in Thomas-Sensei's class." She said with an irritating friendly smirk.

"Yeaaaahhh…. She sucks a looooot of dick." Maka said with a bitchy smirk.

"I wish I could suck Adriens dick…" Marinette said with a big blush. I make note of this statement and come across a sexy blonde wavey haired guy with shiny green eyes and tell him that Marinette wants his dick. He looks at me all seductively grabbing my dress and pulling me closer. I feel myself get big and hard… He whispered gently in my ear…

"I want YOU to have it first…" (AN: OH MY HOW NOTTY! XDDD) I tackle him down and begin sucking his beautiful 14 inch shaft as he moans very loudly in the courtyard as other students are watching in awe. Speed Racer comes by and throws off his white trousers revealing his excellent pulsating member and yells that he wants in on the action too. He penetrates my ass hole with incredible force when it hurts a bit but I love it because I'm as gay as Rainbow Dash. While he thrusts I aggressively work my toungue across Adriens shaft with a big blush and he cums a big load all over my face. After he cummed I continued sucking as he started screaming in unbearable pleasure and Rock Lee was there too fapping away his 4 in cock with incredible speeds and fires his cum as well all over my dress… Speed cums bucketloads into my ass as it spills out like yogurt. I lay down on the pavement as a marinate in man juices… Marinette was crying the whole time watching on the bench but Adrien quickly threw her down and started stripping her to fuck her. By the end of it we both looked like frosted toaster strudles as we were both coated in cum. I passed out but Marinette and Adrien kept fucking like there was no tomorrow. After that everyone had complete and utter respect for me for being able to handle so much meat at a time. I went home with semen still spilling out of my laced panties and started watching Jeffree Star videos on YouTube. (AN: JEFFREE STAR FTW! LmAO!) 

AN: OMG! THAT WAS SOOO ROMANTIC! Let me no how the storee is going! loL!


	3. my head master is soda?

AN: Makin this store is so mucc FUN! I wouldntt be doing it withott all of you! Thnx you! ^-^

**chapter 3 my head master is soda?**

As my second day begins I get out of my sexy white laced lingerie i wear to bed take a shower and brush my teeth to then put on my beautiful maids dress and tuck in my large 15 inch penis to begin the day. The dress smells weird after the events of yesterday but I dont really know were the cleaners are! Lol! I look at the clock but then realize I'M LATE! I grab the toast I was going to eat and run down the hall with it n my mowth and then run my way into speed as we collide wit eachothr (AN: OMG SO ANIMEEEE! w).

"Ow! Hey watch where you're… going?" Speed yells to me but then looks to see that It was me he ran into. His beautiful blue eyes sparkle as they look dead into my purple irises…

"Oh uh… Speed-Kun. I was just running late to class…! We're getting our weapons assigned today…!" I blushed in embarassment.

"Woah Tiffany-Chan you're dressed is stained… did you not wash it?!" He yelled in question and concerning.

"Well I didn't know where the cleaners were…" I said.

"There are cleaning utilities in the rooms dumbass…" He said.

"Oh." I said. Not realizing that fact.

"Will you show me the way? I don't exacly know my way around campos yet..." I asked him.

"Sure. With any luck, we may be assigned together but we gotta hury!" Speed said to me with as sexy fucking wink.

We ran to class together like a couple of gays prancing through a field and burts open the door and took our seats.

"Ah… Speed and Tiffany… Your late. Not exactly living up to your name ar we Speed." Thomas-Sensei said with a shiny glare.

"Fuck you and your stupid tracks… we made it at least." Speed said all whitty. 

I took my seat next to Maka who who caught a whiff of my dress and slowly turned her head to me with a concerned glare.

"Tiffany-Chan… why do you smell like semen?..." She asked while looking at stains on my dress unknown to her was actually multiple peoples cum. I look down in embarassment while playing with my bottom laces.

"I couldn't control my dick?..." I said while looking down in shame.

"I knew it… you're hopeless…" Maka said rolling here eyes.

"Weren't you looking at skeleton porn yesterday?... AND scandilousslee taking pictures of our classroom orgy?..." I said. Maka then hung her haid in embarasmnt and shame and didnt say a word after that. Thomas then blew his whistle to shut us up and told us that the headmaster would be here any moment to assign meisters and weapons. As he said that random bits of liquid started gathering together and formed a man colored in red white and blue and then he slammed his hand down and pulled out papers to read off of.

"Hello everyone, I am Pepsi Man but you may refer to me as Cola-Sama." The Pepsi Man said. Suddenly Rock Lee started pointing and yelling in the headmasters direction.

"YOU'RE THE LEGENDARY PEPSI MAN! PEPSI COLA! ONE OF LORD DEATHS MOST PROMISING PUPLES!" Lee shouted with starts in his eyes. In that moment, a barrage of Pepsi was gushed into Lees face hole and gurgled on it unconsciously kinda like how I gurgle on a hot mans cum.

"I'm glad to see I have a big fan in here. I thought Id give you my liquid since you love me so much. Now if youd excuse me… I would like to address the meisters and weapons for this classes days in this university… and why the hell does it smell like semen in here?..."

I adjusted my junk awkwardly as Maka helled in her stupid bitchy hysterical laughter…

AN: OH GODNESS! I hav ben writng fro a while! Thank u agen for reading! BYBY! X333


	4. rockin speed!

AN: OMGosh I havnet writtn in 4erver! I sowwy! COLA-SAMA DONN'T SHUN MEEEE!

**Chapter 4 rockin speed**

After we all witnessed the god sent hat ws Lee gurgling on Cola-Sama's liquids he proceeded with announcig our meisters and weapons for the remaindr of our educulation. I was sitting ther awkwadly awaiting for the teams to be set. Who would I end up with I wonder? I hop my pardners are nice to me... I tuck my silver locks behind my ear sexily as Speed looked in my direction with a bluch on his face and a big hard on to boot. It wasn't log before the master began to speek.

"Alright, enough wasting time... mow we begin assigning the teams. We will begin with Lucy and Natsu. Lucy, you're the meister as Natsu is the weapon." Cola-Sama spoke as Natsu stomped around angrily.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME MAN?! WHY CAN'T I BE THE WEAPON?!" Natsu's fists blazed with flame.

"Oh come on Natsu, you would make a kickass fire weapon and you know it." Lucy spoke to Natsu and with that he calmed the fuck down and sat in his seat. The Pepsi Man continued to address partners.

"Marinette and Adrien. Marinette the meister, Adrien the weapon." They both looked at eachotter in surpris and happiness. A natural partnership thots are.

"Maka and Tsubaki." Maka anmd Soul lookd shocked and concerned. Maka Soul spoke.

"But headmaster! Maka and I have worked together in the past! Wouldn't it be better to be paired with experienced meisters?!" Soul peeded.

"Shut up Soul. We all know you guys are obnoxious as fuck and hardly ever fuck." The Pepsi Man spoke truth.

"You know honestly, I think I'm happier with this pairing. Soul, you fucking suck..." Maka looked over at Tsubaki and pondered.

"If you're wondering, I've kind of been leaning towards women lately..." Tsubaki blushed.

"TSUBAKI WHAT THE FUCK?!" Maka shouted. Cola-Sama proceeded to laugh so hard he coughed some Pepsi up on Soul. Soul then bashed his head against his desk and gave up on life. All of these groupings continued on as I nervously awaited my turn... tugging at my cum-coated dress... when suddenly, Lee and Speed came up to me from both sides and held my hands tightly. I gasped and looked up at their sparkling eyes.

"Do not worry. No matter what happens, you will be a valuable asset to the University Tiffany-Chan! And I will be cheering for you all of the way!" Lee staired elagantlu at meh wit those beautifully dead black round eyes.

"Dearest Tiffany-Chan... you make my heart speed in ways you cannot fathom... I will also be here for you every step of the way." Speed stared with his beautifully blue eyes. I began to get tears in my eyes and had flashbacks of all our fucking sessions and how powerful and emotional the bond we've created. When finally...

"Tiffany, Speed and Rock Lee. Tiffany is the meister while you two dipshits are the weapons." There was silence in the room when everyone yelled.

"WHY DOES HE GET TWO WEAPONS WHILE WE ONLY GET ONE!?" The Pepsi Man geve them an immediate reply.

"Tiffany has proven that he can handle to dick heads at once multiple times. I am ever so curious how he handles them in a dire situation... So here we are." The room fell silent while Thomas-Sensei laught uncontrollably for 45 minutes straight.

AN: Ooooo! I WonDer wat wil happn next! Jon in next tim! ByBie! ^w ^


	5. our first mission is in uganda!

AN: AHHH! Tiffany is sooooo kawaiiiiiii! am exted o writ teh adventres f Speeder and Rick Lee!

**chapter 5: our first mission is in uganda?!**

It was such a surprise to be paired with too wepons let alone becoming a meisyter. At our dorms we sharred a room with our weepins so we could bond and get to know eachother better. Next door Maka and Tsubaki lived together and were very loud... stupid girls and their loud. Well... I sey dath butt my room becam especially loud at night because of Lee Speed and Me would fuck for hours to the point wher Maka and Tsubaki barged in in anger while they was trying to slep and ended up joining turning our usual threesom into a messy orgy. I wold be taking Lee and Speeds dicks in the ass at the same time while I ate Make as she ate Tsubaki. The moans and screams could be heard from the anywhere in the building. The room became such a mess that the maintenece ladies quit their fucking jobs because of all the smells and juices in our room so now we have to take time out of our day to clean it ourselves. This continued for a week before we finally were assigned our first mission togeteher. Thomas-Sensei's tracks appeared randomly in the hall of our dorm when he sped in like a bullet train mutilating a fellow student in the process but no worries that happens like twice a day so Thomas-Sensei is used to beig coverd in blood.

"Now that you're all done fucking eachother luck the horn-shits you are, I have a rather huge task for you all and I believe it will better you in the upcoming tasks ahead of you." Thomas-Sensei said with blood dripping down his face.

"What would you desire of us oh great Thomas-Sensei!?" Lee shouted excitedly with sparkles in his eyes.

"Now let me explain a few things, I'm thinking that this would be much better handled with two groups on board. I'm thinking that since you've grown so fond of Maka and Tsubaki already that you would all work well together." The Sentient train speaks with dickish in his voice.

"Huh?! THESE GUYS?! But why?! That sucks!" Maka yelled defensively.

"Didn't you like... fuck with us earlier?..." I said with a blush on my face.

"Um...yeah... but..." Maka blushed with frustration. Tsubaki looking very ashamed twidling her thumbs as the memory of having her pussy destroyed by Maka's tougue was clouding her mind.

"If you're all done... then I would like to speak of the mission at hand. You will all be stationed to Uganda and find out what is causing harm to the neighboring settlers." Thomas says with a serious tone.

"UGANDA?!" We all shouted together.

"Yes. It seems there is something or someone there killing of the settlers of the Ugandan empire. Their queen has tried everything she could without so much as any progress to ensure her peoples safety... That is why we need a group of meisters to capture destroy what is causing the people to fear for their lives. This is no easy task, but I believe that you all can handle it." The explaination renders us speechless.

"I... I want to become the best meister I can be! So I will humbky accept this task!" I speak with incredible confidence I didn't know I had. Speed and Lee of course agree with my decision to take on this as our very first mission together. Maka looked hesitant but Tsubaki held her hand and looked her in the eye.

"No matter what happens... I'm sure you'll be amazing...!" Tsubaki spoke as Maka blushed and smiled, accepting the task at hand.

"Now if this is over with, I have to get to cleaning all of this blood off of me. I swear, can you people NOT stand in the middle of the halls?... it's so unsafe..." Thomas said with sass as he bulleted off in the reverse direction he arrived from, then trampling over another student leaving a gory trail through the entrance of the dorm. After this the faculty decided to make some fucking warning signes for the students to not stand in the middle of the halls on campus... ever.

The next day we went to the headmasters office as he wished us luck and then shoved us into a Pepsi rocket, the official mode of transportation when it comes to a distant destination. We shoot off and land in a beautiful tropical climate. Of course we all had a bit of a head ache as the trip lasted not even five seconds... I look down as I realize that my panties were in Speeds face. I jump up all flustered with a big blush on my face... I was so embarrassed. Speed then looks at me curiously and speaks.

"Dude... we have sex like... every day." Said Speed.

"I know... but it's a little different when we're officially on a mission..." I speak to him and he understands.

"How the hell did I end up with you idiots?..." Maka says all tempermental. We all then look around at the tropical yet desolate area. A gust of wind blows as my dress flows upward revealing my pure white panties to Maka. She gets all flustered and looks away, contemplating why she could have such a fucked up kink. We all scan the area for any form of civilization as we heard footsteps coming closer. We all turn around as the footsteps get louder and louder... Finally... something emerges from the trees.

"E'llo?" A tiny red echidna with big round eyes and a smooshy looking face emerges whering a raggy hood and holding a sack on a stick. We all look curiously as he speaks to us again.  
"Do you know de wae?"


End file.
